Stranded
by Malana
Summary: Cordelia finds herself stranded on an island after a plane crash. X-over with Lost
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stranded

Author: Malana

Rating: R for language

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Lost or Angel

Summary: Cordelia finds herself stranded on a island, with little hope of rescue. Re-write of the series Lost.

Spoilers: Set mid-to-late season 2 for Angel. Spoilers up to whatever the latest episode is for Lost.

Cordelia Chase sat admidst the wreckage of the crashed plane. Around her people were screaming, but she wasn't fully aware of it. She knew she should be getting up. She should be helping the others, but right now, she couldn't move. She began to cough brutally as the wind shifted, sending acrid smoke into her lungs.

She wanted to be back in Australia. She wanted to be lying on the beach, or relaxing in her hotel room. Hell, right now she'd be perfectly happy to be back in dreary L.A. She'd rather be fighting vampires than sitting on some unknown island nursing a cut head and a sprained ankle.

She hadn't even wanted to go on vacation in the first place, but Angel had forced her to go. She had been stressed out lately, with the visions hurting more and more. Angel hadn't given her a choice. He had just handed her a credit card and told her to go wherever she wanted.

She had chosen Australia on a whim. She had just decided that if she was going to go, she might as well get far away. The week she spent in Australia had been great. The food, the weather, the scenery. But there hadn't really been less stress. She had just spent the whole time worried about the others.

And having her plane crash hadn't exactly helped her stress levels either. She wasn't quite sure what had happened, didn't know what had gone wrong. She just remembered hitting bad turbulence. Then the oxygen masks dropped. And then the plane was ripped apart.

"You should get away from the wreckage."

Cordelia looked up to see a shortish young man with dirty blonde hair standing over her.

"What?" she asked, still dazed.

"You should move out of the wreckage, it's not safe here."

Cordelia nodded and got to her feet. She slowly limped away toward a clearer spot on the beach where some people were starting to gather.

"Here. Let me help you." The man moved beside her, and put her arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Cordelia said, glad to take some of the weight off her ankle.

"I'm Charlie by the way."

"Cordelia."

They had made their way over to the others when Cordelia heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Well, you really are a survivor aren't you?"

Cordelia turned around and glared. "Considering how many people probably died in this crash, how the hell did you manage to live?"

Lilah Morgan smirked slightly, "I guess God smiled down on both of us, didn't he."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia turned around and glared. "Considering how many people probably died in this crash, how the hell did you manage to live?"

Lilah Morgan smirked slightly, "I guess God smiled down on both of us, didn't he?"

"Somehow I doubt God had anything to do with it," Cordelia snapped.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Cordelia."

Cordelia took a step toward Lilah, only to find Charlie stepping between them. "Um...I'm not sure if you two ladies realize it, but we were just in a plane crash." Charlie pointed toward the nearby wreckage. "Now you might have a twisted ankle," he nodded toward Cordelia, "but neither of you look really hurt, and there are lots of people who are. So maybe now isn't the time to have a catfight."

Lilah winced as a high-pitched scream ripped across the beach. "Okay, that has got to stop."

Cordelia glare, "Yeah, because people don't have a right to be upset right now."

Charlie just shook his head and walked away. Maybe these two didn't want to do anything other than argue, but he wanted to be a help to the others if he could.

"Little Cordelia, all on her own. I take it you weren't in Australia demon hunting. I mean, Angel would never trust you to do that by yourself."

Cordelia just rolled her eyes, "And what about you, spreading evil down under?"

Lilah smirked. "It is my job after all."

"Where's your even-worse half? I mean, Lindsey is the Partner's favorite, isn't he?" Cordelia pretended to look alarmed, "Oh my, he didn't die in the crash did he? That would be horrible."

"The Partner's chose not to send Lindsey on this one." She looked around the beach. "Well, doesn't look like Angel will be able to ride to your rescue this time. That could mean trouble for you. I mean, are you capable of doing anything without the Souled Wonder by your side?"

"You know what?" Cordelia said, hand on her hip, "You can stay here and do the evil bitch lawyer thing if you want, but I'm going to go help out." With that, Cordelia whirled around and limped off, headed back toward the wreckage.

Lilah simply found a clear spot in the sand and gingerly sat down. She surveyed the damage and mentally ran through a list of different ways she could kill Lindsey McDonald. He was supposed to be the one of this flight. If he hadn't gotten sick at the last minute he would have been the one of the Australia trip. Now she was stuck on some beach in the middle of the burning remnants of her flight. She sighed and gritted her teeth. She might as well settle in for the long haul. It might be hours before a rescue plane arrived.

-Later-

Cordelia sat in front of the bonfire, warming her hands and cursing Angel once again for sending her on vacation. It was night time now. No rescue plane yet, but Cordelia was still confident that one would come. With technology nowadays there must be someone somewhere who knew that the plane had crashed, and who knew where it had crashed. Maybe they were just waiting for day light.

She had spent the last few hours doing what she could to help out. Her ankle was feeling better. She was thankful that she hadn't actually sprained it, or god forbid, broken it. But others hadn't been so lucky. One of the survivors was pregnant. Apparently she had even started having contractions due to the stress, but someone had calmed her down. Cordelia was pretty good at patching wounds, she had been doing it for Angel and the others for a while now. But back in LA she had the proper equipment. She had clean bandages and antiseptic. Here she didn't have much to work with.

But they had gotten all the survivors out of the wreckage. A couple of bonfires had been built, and they had even managed to find some of the flights food and some bottled water. They should be able to make it to morning with no problem.

Cordelia scanned the crowd. There appeared to be about 30 or 40 people around. They were spread out among two bonfires. Most people weren't talking, just sitting in shock. Some were pretty badly hurt. There was a guy with a piece of shrapnel in his stomach. Someone, Cordelia heard that he was a doctor, was looking after him, but Cordelia had caught a look at the wound. She may not have medical training, but she had seen her share of injuries, and this one looked bad. If the guy didn't get real medical attention soon....

Glancing across the fire, Cordelia groaned as she saw Lilah take a seat. She stood up and made her way to the other fire. She saw a free space next to the blonde who had helped her earlier and made her way too it. He had a marker and appeared to be writing something on cloth strips that encircled each finger. When she got right next to him she could see that it said "FATE".

"You're Charlie, right?"

He looked up at her, "Yeah, and you're Cordelia?"

"Yeah."

"The one who was fighting with that other woman?"

Cordelia nodded, "Yep. Sorry about that. You just have to understand that..."

Cordelia stopped when a sudden noise cut across the beach. It was loud, and sounded almost metallic. Everyone turned and looked toward the forest, where the sound had originated.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie breathed.

Then it happened again. Cordelia wasn't sure, but she thought that she saw trees shaking.

"That can't possibly be good."


End file.
